Ignorance is Bliss
by LiveLaughLoveReadForever
Summary: Sam Winchester knows his brother better than anybody else. And so he when he starts to notice "the signs" he knows that they can only mean one thing. Sam is a great sibling so he uses his knowledge for good and begins to formulate a plan to get Cas and Dean to realize their feelings. It goes a lot better than anyone could have expected.


**Title: Ignorance is Bliss**

**Author: LiveLaughLoveReadForever**

**Set earlier in the series**

**Rated; T**

**Summary: Sam Winchester knows his brother better than anybody else. And so he when he starts to notice "the signs" he knows that they can only mean one thing. Sam is a great sibling so he uses his knowledge for good and begins to formulate a plan to get Cas and Dean to realize their feelings. It goes a lot better than anyone could have ****expected. **

* * *

Prologue: The Signs

* * *

Sam Winchester is _not _an idiot. In fact, he considered himself the brains of the team. Dean and Castiel were both smart, but Dean was, well, Dean and Castiel was still adjusting to the social norms of the 21st Century

It was a normal day when Sam began to notice what he called _the signs. _

They were dressed up like FBI agents to ask the wife of their victim a few questions to help with their investigation. Instead of wearing his trench coat like he usually did, Cas had wanted to wear a suit like Sam and Dean did to "fit in more". It was weird to see the angel in an outfit _other_ than his usual clothes. Sam and Dean had been talking about their victim - Harold Federick- while Dean had leafed through their father's journal when the angel emerged in his suit. The younger Winchester brother couldn't help but notice the way his brother did a double take when he looked up from the book. His brother's eyes trailed over Cas's body, almost as if he was checking him out. His eyes seemed to linger on him for longer than they should've. Sam shook his head. His brother was into girls, obviously. He was just looking over Castiel in shock of his new outfit.

Sam pushed the thought aside as they walked up to the door. He reached out and knocked on the door. The door was opened by a lady in her 30s whose eyes were rimmed in red.

"How may I help you?" she asked, her voice thick with tears.

"Um," Sam said, "Can we ask you a few questions about Harold?"

She nodded and let them into her house once they flashed her their badges.

"I thought the other cops had already asked all of the questions," she said, looking at them with tear-filled eyes.

"We're just doing a routine follow up," Dean answered smoothly.

"Oh, okay," she said, "What questions would you like me to answer?"

* * *

She didn't seem to have any answers that helped get them anywhere closer to what had happened to Harold.

"So, basically, we have nothing to go on," Sam said blandly.

"We just have the strange way he died and that's it," Dean added.

* * *

They eventually ended up back in their hotel. The television was on when Sam saw the second sign. Cas was standing awfully close to his brother, which wasn't that strange considering Cas' lack of knowledge on personal space. Cas stood close to _everyone_. The weird part was that Dean was letting him.

_Dean_ was letting him. This was the guy that had to have personal space. And he wasn't pushing Cas away. Sam blinked multiple times as memories began to flood back to him of how Cas always had stood in Dean's personal space and rarely received a half-hearted warning to keep his distance.

He frowned- his eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to think of what this meant.

He had an idea forming, but he knew it couldn't be true.

Or could it?

* * *

Sam decided that the situation would look a lot better in the morning. He was extremely tired, maybe his lack of sleep was playing tricks on him. That night, Sam found that he couldn't fall asleep. The two signs that had been floating around in his head were being replayed over and over and over. He felt like he was going to go insane.

Then it hit him.

The third and possibly most important sign. _The eye contact_.

Memories of all the times Dean and Cas had shared deep and meaningful eye contact that Sam had witnessed.

Sam Winchester knew his brother inside and out.

His brother tried to be all high and mighty and closed off to his emotions, but Sammy knew him well enough to see his feelings laid out in front of him like an open book.

And these signs and all the other ones that suddenly came to life in his brain - the way Dean talks to Cas, the slight way Cas would look so hurt - so dreadfully hurt- when Dean would snap at him or brush him aside.

Dean Winchester was in love with an angel.

And he probably hadn't come to terms with his feelings. Since, after all, he _was_ Dean Winchester.

* * *

_A/N_

**_Hey everybody! I hope you like the prolouge of "Ignorance is Bliss". If you enjoyed it please leave a review or just favorite and/or follow. It makes my day to receive the emails that alert me to followers, favoriters, and reviewers. c: _**

**_The next chapter "Chapter One: The Morning After" will be up soon. _**

**_Thank you for stopping by! _**


End file.
